Last
by applecrushx
Summary: Jimin dan Yoongi saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan satu sama lain, tapi takdir berkata lain... [BAD SUMMARY!] I'm a newbie. Review sangat dibutuhkan. / BTS MINYOONGI PARKJIMIN . MinYoon . YoonMin . Yoongi!Uke . BL . Yaoi /


So Bad, Uri

Cast: Park Jimin and Min Yoongi

.

.

Jimin diam-diam menikmati pemandangan didepannya.

Yap, kekasih mungilnya Min Yoongi sedang membuang mukanya sebal sambil memakan cheesecake kesukaannya di kafe langganan mereka. Nuansa kafe itu klasik, namun modern. Sesekali Jimin tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Yoongi yang masih kesal akan kejadian tadi.

 _Satu jam sebelumnya.._

 _Yoongi dan Jimin masih mengobrol santai yang diselangi oleh sedikit rayuan dan gombalan cheesy dari Jimin sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berisikan kue kepada Jimin. Gadis itu juga mengungkapkan perasaannya , didepan Yoongi. Meskipun tau Jimin telah memiliki kekasih, gadis itu hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah ia pendam sejak dulu. Tentu saja Jimin menolaknya kue pemberian dari gadis itu, namun gadis itu memaksa._

" _Perasaanku mungkin tidak akan terima. Tapi kumohon, terimalah kue ini. "_

Tentu saja Jimin menerima kue itu. Dan sekarang lihat, muka Yoongi sudah memerah karena sebal daritadi. _Cemburu?_

Saat Jimin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menenangkan Yoongi sekali lagi, tiba-tiba ada suara benturan keras ― tabrakan terdengar dari luar. Reflek Jimin dan Yoongi langsung mengadahkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara melalu jendela kafe yang cukup lebar itu. Dan dijalanan dimana mobil itu tertabrak sudah sangat ramai. Diatas salah satu mobil yang tertabrak tadi, terdapat sebuah benda ― lebih mirip batu berukuran besar berbentuk bulat? Sepertinya itu benda jatuh yang menyebabkan kecelakaan tadi.

Dan tiba-tiba, gempa kecil terjadi menyebabkan beberapa benda jatuh. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah perlahan berubah menjadi ungu gelap, dan bunyi gemuruh kencang terdengar. Batu-batuan kecil mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit. Televisi menampilkan secara serempak menampilkan berita mengenai fenomena aneh yang menimpa mereka.

" _Tiba-tiba batu-batuan kecil jatuh dari langit ."_

" _Seluruh negara mengalami kejadian serupa. "_

" _Semua orang, berlindunglah ketempat yang aman. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan ini akan berakhir. "_

.

Jimin panik, tapi ia tau ia harus tetap tenang. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah mengungsi ke tempat yang aman. Mereka harus tetap hidup. _Yoongi harus tetap hidup_. Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang shock melihat keadaan diluar. Jalanan begitu macet dan hancur, suara orang berteriak dan saling memaki berebut jalan. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berusaha mengabadikan momen tersebut. Langit begitu indah, warna ungu semakin mendominasi dan awan awan hitam disertai petir mulai muncul.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi sambil berbicara tentang mereka harus mengungsi, mengamankan diri ke tempat yang jauh dengan mobil mereka yang terparkir di seberang gedung.

Namun Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin, menggeleng, berbicara secara pelan dengan nada yang sendu bahwa segala usaha yang mereka akan lakukan tidak akan berhasil. Jimin diam, tidak berkutik, masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang mulai gemetaran.

Yoongi menepis jarak diantara mereka, memeluk Jimin erat. Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi sambil memainkan jarinya di surai kekasihnya yang berwarna platina itu. Jimin membungkuk, menempelkan kening mereka berdua sambi menggesek hidung mereka, menenangkan Yoongi.

Berkata bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Bunyi batu-batuan dari lantai atas semakin kencang, keadaan diluar sudah sangat buruk.

Jimin menekan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Yoongi. Cara Jimin mencium Yoongi selalu menenangkan, dan memabukkan. Ciuman itu berbeda dari yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Tak ada nafsu diantara mereka, yang ada hanya rasa khawatir dan kasih sayang yang begitu mendalam.

Merasakan basah di sekitar pipinya, Jimin melepas ciuman itu. Kekasihnya menangis ― tentu saja. " Maafkan aku karena selalu bersikap menyebalkan. Bersikap egois, seenaknya, dan lainnya. Jimin, aku―"

Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi memotong ucapan kekasihnya yang terburu-buru dan bergetar. " Aku mengerti hyung, aku akan selalu mengerti dan memaafkanmu." Jimin memeluk erat sosok dalam dekapannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala sosok itu. Memberi keyakinan bahwa ia akan selalu memaafkan kekasih gulanya ini, apapun yang dilakukannya―

"karena aku mencintaimu."

" Aku juga. "

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo!

Ini adalah ff pertama ku. Aku minta pendapat kalian soal ff ini ya ;_;

Aku masih belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dihargai.

Btw ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ariana Grande, One Last Time.

Dan terima kasih untuk kak _BlackLunalite_ yang udah ngasih aku motivasi buat belajar nulis (dan ngobrol dengan saya).

 _Lastly, review?_


End file.
